overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Fifth
Fifth (フィース) is one of the forty one Homunculus Maids that are responsible for the various maid jobs on the 9th and 10th Floors of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Appearance Like all the homunculus maid of Nazarick, Fifth wears a maid uniform. Personality Fifth is somewhat sentimental as she became tearful when seeing a "father and son" moment with Ainz and Pandora's Actor. Background Fifth along with her fellow homunculus maids were created by Whitebrim, Herohero and Coup De Grâce. Chronology The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc In E-Rantel, Fifth dressed Ainz in a crimson robe adorned with gemstones. She was in the same room as Ainz when he started discussing what actions to take concerning the Sorcerer Kingdom's policy with Albedo, Aura, and Mare. She later accompanied Ainz when he decided to visit Pandora's Actor. She became emotional when she witnessed Ainz and Pandora's Actor have a "father and son" moment. She agreed to not speak of what she saw between the two of them. She accompanied Ainz when they walk the streets of E-Rantel, she commented that she was happy with the Sorcerer Kingdom because Ainz ruled it. She found it rude that no one paid homage to him and that they kept peeking at him while hiding in buildings. She also said that humans were pitiable lifeforms. She agreed that all should kneel before Ainz Ooal Gown. She also accompanied him to the Adventurer's Guild.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown Abilities Fifth's abilities and class are generally at level one. Like all of the homunculus maids, they have a racial penalty called "Increased Food Consumption," in which the maids need to eat a lot of food. Her maid outfit is equal to a high-class item, bringing her some defensive stats. Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown Like all the homunculus maids, Fifth is loyal to Ainz, and she will serve him well with her fullest effort. Pleiades Like all the homunculus maids, Fifth thinks of the Pleiades as a kind of idol group, with CZ2I28 Delta being the most popular among them. Trivia * She is the only person in the Great Tomb of Nazarick who knows what kind of relationship between Ainz and Pandora's Actor is really like in secret. Quotes * (To Ainz): "I think red suits you well, Ainz-sama! Therefore, I was thinking of using red as a base color for coordinating your attire. What do you think?" * (To Ainz): "Eh?! But that would only stain your precious feet! Please order us to clean the streets for you! And we must prepare the followers!" * (To Ainz): "Understood. Why is it that despite you being here, Ainz-sama, that nobody comes out to pay homage to the ruler of this country, to your mighty form? And then there’s the way they hide in the buildings and peek at you it's very upsetting!" References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Custom NPCs Category:Constructs Category:Homunculi Category:Maids Category:Homunculus Maids Category:9th Floor Hierarchy Category:10th Floor Hierarchy Category:Nazarick